


A Holiday Experience

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopting Adrien, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien is pure, Adrien means well, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya ships it, But don't tell, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, December - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Holiday, I wanted a 'different' kinda christmas story, Multiple chapters, Nino Lahiffe Is a Good Bro, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Nino ships it, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Alternating, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares, Plagg is Kind, Plagg is great, Plagg is supportive, Precious Plagg, Protective Plagg, Quick Read, Short Chapters, Snow, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng ships it, Tom Dupain loves Christmas, or I hope so, plagg loves his kitten, this is going to be super cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Adrien's dad gives him a odd Christmas present but Adrien's going to take it and run with it. Lets see how he deals with his father being absent for the holidays. Oh, but his dads present makes everything better. It won't be a lonely Christmas for sure.*May contain a little heated fluff, but at the moment nothing heated. Just Fluff probably*





	1. Day One: Dinner with a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and so it's kinda evolved into a little mini story thing. Not sure how long it's gonna go but I do hope you guys enjoy it! Just a fun little drabble thing.

Adrien sat in the dining room, knowing full well that his father wouldn’t arrive for the food. He looked around, noticing not for the first time, how cold it’s been since his mothers… disappearance. Which still puzzled him to this day as to why his father didn’t put more resources in to finding his mother. He misses her, greatly. Sighing, he began to eat his dinner. Time seemed to slowly tick by, wishing he was in his room eating and not stuck alone. At least in his room Plagg could roam freely. Taking a sip of his beverage, he thought about what it was going to be like at school. Or, rather, the lack of school due to the holidays approaching. He knew that it was coming close and with that, he wouldn’t be able to see his friends as much anymore. That is probably going to be the hardest thing for Adrien to deal with. He didn’t want to be alone. When Nathalie arrived with her tablet, she paused and greeted him with a simple nod.

“Adrien, your father has a message for you. He’s leaving for a business trip in the morning and will not be back until after New Year’s. He wishes that you spend the time here with friends. And that you should hold the annual New Year party.” Nathalie informs him, scrolling down on her tablet. “It is your duty to uphold the Agreste name and host the party suitable for both people your age and your fathers.” Adrien stared at Nathalie, shock evident on his face. Was his dad really giving him some freedom?

“So, I can invite anyone I want over for the holidays?” He asked, excitedly and already planning some things in his head. She nods, glancing over the tablet towards him.

“Yes Adrien. He feels ashamed of how he acted last Christmas,” Well, that was shocking that he was admitting that. “So, he wants to give you the opportunity to host the New Years party in a way that will serve the family’s name well. And he want’s you to enjoy your Christmas even though he is not here.” She explains, locking her tablet and putting it to her side. “That is all. He will be leaving out in the morning before school. From then on you have complete reign over the house.” Nathalie nodded before exiting and leaving Adrien alone with this new, and surprising, knowledge. A smile slowly spread on his face. He knew what he was going to do! He was excited for school the next day now, to be able to invite his friends over. Who knows what was fixing to happen. He just couldn’t get over the fact that his dad was allowing him with so much freedom that he was getting. Surely this had to come at a price. But what price? Oh. Hosting the New Year’s party with satisfaction from across the board. That was a big ordeal. But he knew he could do it, and he was thinking about doing it in honor of his mother. He quickly finished up his dinner before racing to his room. He had to get the preparations ready! And by that he meant the list for who all he’s going to invite and then the items he’ll need for the party and probably the Christmas things he’ll need as well. After shutting his door, he opened shirt allowing Plagg free reign.

“So you gonna invite pigtails to this holiday shindig?” He asked right off the bat, flying towards his trash can.

“Marinette? Yeah! I feel like it would be super fun having her, Nino and Alya come over for most of it.” Adrien explains, going and sitting down to start typing an email.

“Oooh. Super fun, a sleepover!” Plagg said, going and laying on some cheese by Adrien’s computer. Adrien looked over at his friend, a smile spreading on his face.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun for sure.” He leans back against his seat. “I’m actually going to make sure this holiday is going to be a good one.” He nodded, sure of himself. Plagg felt his heart swell for his boy, he deserved this. A good holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I promise the other pages will definitely be longer than this one. It's just the first chapter and it's kinda like to show how the ball is going to get rolling for this story. And honestly, I may come back and add more to this chapter. I just wanted this one posted on the first day of December. Heh.
> 
> I'll be posting updates on my Tumblr for when I've updated a chapter or posted a new story, I shall link it here soon. Thank you again for reading, it means the world! [dadplagg-mamatikki.tumblr](https://dadplagg-mamatikki.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm still low-key trying to get used to how this site works, so forgive me for things that are oddly placed! Anyways, I've created a discord area for this story! Feel free to check it out! It includes fun little things like songs that inspire it, updates about when I'm working, as well as some of my other stories! [Holiday Experience Discord Channel](https://discord.gg/B2W5TJ2)  
> If you want to be a beta for this story or any of my others, you'll be able to find information here for that! Thank you once more for reading my story! Please enjoy and leave feedback! I can't even begin to tell you how excited I get when I see there's any interaction with my stories.


	2. Day Two: Begin the Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is beging the planning process for his holiday of friends. When he bumps into Marinette, a idea sparks for them to plan it. With plans for lunch forming, what's going to happen in the first class when Mme. Bustier has a announcement for a Christmas Party? Who will be Adrien's seceret Santa? Who will Adrien get? Tune in to 'maybe' find out one of these answers in this longer chapter!

On the way to school that day, Adrien couldn’t stop smiling. He was going to spill the beans to his friends, inviting them over to his house for the holidays. He only hopped it would be fine by them, that they’d want to come. Wow. His friends, he still couldn’t get over the fact that he had friends. That fact made his smile grow even more, somehow. As the limo pulled up to the school, he grabbed his things and quickly hopped out, running to the stairs. Just as he was about to reach them, he ended up running into someone, causing them both to fall over.

“I’m so sorry!” “I’m sorry!” Both he and the mystery person spoke at the same time. Looking up to help them up, he saw that it was Marinette.

“Oh my gosh Adrien I’m so sorry!” She sputtered out, trying to help him up as he tried to help her up. “Are ok you? Are you ok?” She asked hastily.

“Yes, are you?” He asked as he steadied her.

“Yep!” She squeaked out causing him to smile and chuckle at her cuteness.

“Awesome. Hey, since I ran into you first,” He winked as he said ran causing a light dusting of pink to spread across her cheeks, making him smile happily as he felt something cause his heart to beat a little differently. “I got some good news yesterday. So, my dad’s going out of town for business this holiday season so he’s allowing me to invite friends over.” He starts explaining as they begin walking towards the school doors. “And I was thinking of having you, Alya, and Nino over. What do you think?” He asked, looking at the girl by his side. Her mouth stayed agape for a moment before blinking several times and looking up at him.

“Real for? For real? Me?” She asked, pointing to herself. “I-I mean. It’s a great idea! But your dad ok with it?”

“He’s the one that suggested it.” He shrugged, smiling at her.

“Yeah! That sound’s amazing. I’d love you. I-I’d love too!” She flustered, waving her arms around. “I-I mean I don’t love you, like you’re a friend you know and I- uh love all of my friends!” Marinette flustered.

“Well good, I’m glad you’re my friend Marinette.” He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Now, I just gotta see if Alya and Nino are on board for this.” Marinette tipped her head to the side, a puzzled look spread on her face causing her to get a slight wrinkle between her eyebrows. His heart did another flip.

“Wait… Was that the email I received?” She reached for her phone, pulling up her email to look at it.

“Wha- Yes! I did send a email out last night to you three about it.” He nodded, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “Sorry, I had completely forgotten that I had sent that out.” He blushed sheepishly as he apologized.

“It’s alright.” Marinette looked up at him with a smile before skimming over the email. “So, what if during lunch, we uh all bakery go lunch?” She asked, her words jumbled up again.

“To your parent’s bakery? And discuss it a bit more?” He said hopefully, his eyes lighting up at the idea of stopping by her family’s bakery. “I could definitely go for some croissants!” He nodded excitedly, already thinking about the amazing food that her family bakes.

“Awesome! I’ll give my parents a heads up!” She smiled cheerfully. By this time, they had arrived at the locker room, separating their paths to head to their respectful lockers. Adrien’s smile had only increased by the time he arrived to his locker finally.

“Aye bro!” Nino called out, arriving at Adrien’s locker with a smile.

“Hey Nino.” He smiles, looking over at his best friend “I got some awesome news!”

“Oh? What’s up?”

“My dad. He’s going to be gone for the holidays, but he said that I get to invite friends over for the holidays and I thought you, Alya and Marinette can spend the most time over.” He explained, gathering their things for class and closing the locker. “At lunch, we can head over to Marinette’s parent’s bakery for food and we can discuss it a bit more.” He smiled at his best friend, proud to have thought this plan through.

“Sounds awesome dude. Totally rad.” Nino nodded, looping his arm over Adrien’s shoulders as they began walking towards the class room. “Do you know what put your dad in this mood?” He asked.

“Honestly? I think he feels bad from it last year and how awful it had been. It’s my mom’s favorite holiday and he’s going to be out of town for something.” Shrugging, Adrien looked over at his best friend. “But I’m not complaining. The only thing is that I have to host this annual New Year’s party for both age groups of my father’s clients. And my friends.”

“Well, with Alya, Marinette, and I with you, we can totally help you with everything dude. You don’t have to worry about being alone this holiday season!” He said excitedly as the entered the class and sat down in their seats. Alya and Marinette hadn’t arrived yet so they didn’t turn around to talk to them. “Who else were you thinking of inviting?” Nino asked, tilting his head.

“Uh, probably Chloe and Sabrina. Just cause of how long I’ve known Chloe. But I doubt she’ll stay long. She’s always busy this time of the year with her father and the hotel preparations that they do.” Adrien explained, thinking about it. “Definitely everyone in the class. Ivan and Mylene, Kim and Max. I feel like Max would want to bring Marcov which would be kinda cool. Alix, Julika, and Rose. Nathaniel also.” He rubs his chin, thinking about it. Alya and Marinette enter the class, discussing something happily. They waved as they headed towards their seats, Nino and Adrien turned around to face them.

“So, what’s about this holiday thing, Adrien?” Alya asked with a smile. “Marinette told me that we were going to the bakery for lunch?” She checked, getting her answer with a nod from Adrien.

“Well, father doesn’t want me to have a lonely holiday, so I figured I would have friends over.” He explained. “Well, Father said I could. But I figured you three would be over most.” He smiled widely at his friends. “Others over as well, but mainly you guys. I feel like it’ll be fun. Then for the New Years party my father has every year, he told me to make sure that both age groups will be in attendance and have a good time.” He explained to them causing them to nod.

“And I said we could definitely help him out with it.” Nino jumped in, getting nods from Alya and Marinette.

“Of course!” Alya said spiritedly. “Marinette is good at creating things and so we can make it extremely Christmassy and with some pretty amazing decorations.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, Alya. But I definitely don’t see any reason why not to help. It would be the least I could do!” Marinette says with a look towards Alya but flashing a brilliant smile towards Adrien.

“Great! I can’t wait till lunch when we can talk about this more. Get some more planning underway.” He spoke, already imaging what he wanted the New Year’s party to look like.

“Sounds good to me.” Alya nodded, pulling out her notebook with a new spark of interest. Facing forward, she removes a cap from a pen with her teeth and begins writing something down on the paper before her. “Alright, what are some things for Christmas decorations you have in mind?” She asked, arching a perfect eyebrow towards her friends.

“Oh, I told my parents and they say we are good to come over, that they’re preparing some stuff fresh now.” Marinette pipes in with a gentle smile.

“Great! I’m so excited.” Adrien beams at Marinette before turning to look at Alya. “Well, we already have one large Christmas tree, but I want more! Like… 50!” His eyes sparkles with excitement.

“50?! Bro what are you going to do with all those trees?”

“Have you seen my house?” Adrien gave Nino a deadpan look. “Seriously. I have more than enough room. But I also thought that you, Alya and Marinette could decorate one each, then maybe your families decorate one also?” Adrien’s eyebrow arched, looking between his friends with an almost pleading look.

“I think that fabulous Adrien idea. I-I mean, I think that’s a fabulous idea Adrien.” Marinette spoke up. “Plus, it’ll really make everyone feel included.”

“And that’s what I want! Everyone to feel included. No one left out.” The smile on his face was blinding as his excitement seemed to bubble over his seams. He turned his head when Mme. Bustier entered the class.

“Good morning students!” She greeted the class excitedly. “How is everyone?”

“Fantastic!” Adrien practically yelled causing some giggles to erupt out of the class.

“Well, I’m glad Adrien.” She smiled at him. “And I have some news that I feel like the rest of class will be feeling that way also by the time I’ve finished explaining it.” The smiles were always infectious around this time of the year. “As you know, we are nearing Christmas. I would like us to have a little Christmas party on the last day of class. At this party, we will be doing a gift exchange. A little seceret Santa. You will draw from the hat I’ll be walking around with and whoever you draw will be the recipient of your seceret Santa gift. Get them something you truly think they’ll enjoy.” Mme. Bustier smiled happily as she gathered the things, starting at Nino and walking around the room. “Take this opportunity to get to know your classmates. You don’t know what amazing thing’s you’ll discover about one-another.” She smiles down at Adrien as he reaches in and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He holds it close to his chest, watching as she continues along his row to Chloe and Sabrina. Biting his lip, Adrien peaks at his slip to see the name that was on it. A smile began spreading across his face. He got his princess.

* * *

It was the end of Physics and Marinette was anxious for lunch to begin. She was actually having Adrien over! And Nino and Alya. But Adrien had asked her first! She was super excited. Hardly containing her assignment, when their teacher released them, Marinette grabbed Alya and practically dragged her out of the classroom and to the locker room.

“No, I didn’t need my shoulder, Marinette.” Alya rolls her eyes, arriving to her locker as Marinette went to hers, putting the belongings they didn’t need away and grabbing the ones they’d need over lunch.

“Sorry Alya, I’m just super excited to get to the bakery so we can discuss the holiday thing with Adrien and Nino.”

“Will you actually talk complete sentences around Adrien or will I have to decode every word you say to him?” Alya chuckled as she glanced sideways at her best friend.

“I plan on talking to him like I talk to you.” Marinette sticks her tongue out at Alya as she shuts her locker.

“Hey girls!” Adrien spoke, waving excitedly where Marinette’s door was just open.

“Adrien!” Marinette shouted, startled by the blonde’s random appearance at her locker, again.

“Whoa dude. How’d you get here so quick?” Nino said, arriving to Alya’s side, draping a arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. His best friend shrugs, a sheepish smile on his face.

“I guess I am just swift like a cat.” He cracks a smirk that was eerily familiar to Marinette. “Shall we get going?” He looks at his best friends.

“Yep! Come on, my parents are already setting up for us.” Marinette does a sheepish smile, waving at them to follow her as she begins to lead the way out of the locker room and towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it! Let me know what yall think! I plan on trying to update it daily, or close enough. I don't plan on it being every chapter being lengthy due to it being a little mini story that's a drabble. But some chapters may be longer than others, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it! This one kinda took a life of it's own and got derailed but hey, a subplot is always good, right? It just means the chapters will be more and who knows what's going to happen. Like.... who does Marinette have to be the seceret Santa for?  
> p.s. sorry that most of this was dialogue but I hope you still enjoyed it.


	3. A Bakery Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the planning begin for the Agreste New Year's Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be on the third day of December, oops. But at least that's when I started to write it.  
> Third Day.

Marinette was excited about going over to the bakery with her friends. They were all excitedly chit-chatting as they headed across the street, thoughts and ideas already spilling out of their mouths. Once they arrived, she opened the door and allowed them entry, smiling proudly as she saw her parents waving at the group to come in. Warm welcomes and pleasantries began being exchanged before they were diving into the freshly baked goods. Grabbing their chosen choices, they go over to a table by the window, Alya pulled out the notebook and jotted down some of the ideas they’ve already came up with quickly before she forgot. Marinette went to grab them some hot drinks, she had wanted some hot tea, a bit of Master Fu rubbing off on her. She gathered the other’s some hot chocolate, decorating them with a candy-cane and marshmallows. Arriving back to her friends, she sets the cups down, smiling softly at them.

“Thank you, Marinette!” Adrien said happily, his eyes lighting up as he looked at the mug she had placed before him.

“Not a problem!” Her smile nearly shattered her face. Snickers brought her out of her temporary trance as Alya and Nino shared a very knowing look. Blush was creeping up on Marinette’s cheeks as she sat in her seat next to Alya.

“Thanks dude, this is good!” Nino smiled, taking a sip creating a hot cocoa mustache.

“You look good with a mustache, Nino.” Adrien nudged him, smiling as he played around. “Oh! Can we have hot-coco at the New Years party? Like a hot cocoa bar that’s got all kinds of things to add in to the drink?” His emerald eyes flashed as he looked over at Alya with her notebook. Nodding, she quickly jotted it down.

“See, it was a good thing to stop by here for lunch. We get good ideas.” Alya winks with a laugh at her friends.

“How many people do you think will be attending?” Marinette asked Adrien before taking a sip of her tea. He tilted his head to the side, resting his hand on his chin as a prop as he began the calculation in his mind about his fathers’ contacts and his friends he’d like to join in to the festivities.

“At least 100, maybe upper 70’s if there some declines.” He looked at Marinette. “What were you thinking?”

“Well, maybe, we can cater your party?” She suggested, knowing very well she’s not even cleared it from her parents. But this would be a great way to bring in some new business for the bakery.

“Really?!” Adrien perked up, eyes widening and sparking a new light. “Your dad’s bakery goods are, well, amazing.” His smile was the cherry on top of her melting heart.

“I’ll go talk to my parent’s right now.” Marinette stood up quickly, knocking her chair over in the process causing a loud clanking noise. “Sorry!” She squeaked as she fixed it, her parents becoming alert and sharing a look before heading over. “Oh, Mom! Dad! I was just coming over to speak with you.”

“Is everything alright?” Her mom asked, looking at the kids, resting her hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Yes, I was actually going to ask something-.”

“For me.” Adrien interrupted.

“Oh, why son, you can just ask us yourself! Any question is allowed here!” Her dad wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulders.

“Oh- Uh... Ok! So, my dad is leaving for the entire break, overseas for business. He is allowing me to have friends over whenever I want. I was hoping that they’d stay.” He scratched the back of his neck before clearing his throat. “But the condition was that I host the New Year’s party with my friends and business partners from my father’s business. The party has to appeal with both generations having fun and enjoy the party entirely.” Adrien explained, a slight blush clearing from his face when he had mentioned friends staying the night, but he had transitioned into a business aspect of things. “Well, I was wondering if you guys would like to cater the party? We’ll pay you obviously!” Adrien explains happily, looking up at her parents.

“Why! It wouldn’t be a problem! We can discuss it closer to the time of the party.” Her dad said smiled happily, looking around at the friends. “Let me go grab my calendar and mark you down for an appointment so we for sure have you down for a spot.” Her dad explains, thinking about it before stepping away to behind the counter.

“When is your father going away Adrien?” Her mom asked, looking down at Adrien.

“He left this morning.” He explained to her parents. They looked at each other before nodding.

“Mind if we steal Marinette away for a moment, guys?” Her parents dragged her away

“What are you guys thinking?” Marinette looked at her parents with a questioning look.

“Well, what if we have Adrien stay here for Christmas or just sometime in general during the holiday since his father is leaving?” Sabine asked, looking at her daughter.

“Yeah! We can have delicious breakfast parties with your friends also! And we can help him have a Christmas like he should!” Tom placed his fists on his hips, looking triumphant and happy with his ideas.

“I-I mean I’ll have to ask him and see what he says.” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, thinking about having Adrien live in her house over the holiday. Oh no, all of the pictures in her room!

“Well, why don’t we just ask him honey?” Sabine tapped on Toms chest, he nodded and they headed over, Marinette went back and sat down.

“Well, mind if we steal you away Adrien?” Sabine giggled lightly, motioning him aside.

“Girl, what is all that about?” Alya whispered in her ear, watching as her parents and Adrien walked away.

“I honestly don’t even know anymore.” Marinette shook her head, watching the love of her life talking to her parents who just seemed to get giddier by the second. “Honestly, I’m a little scared.” She chuckles nervously, looking over at her best friend. “Who knows what my parents are going to come up with.” Alya patted her shoulder sympathetically.

“Well, at least it’s all good intentions M.” The girls shared a smile before looking back at her parents and Adrien.

“I wonder what their talking about?” Nino asked the girls, watching the scene unfold before them.

“Maybe about how Adrien should ask Marinette out.” Alya smirked, casting a glance towards her best friend.

“Hey!”

“I mean, your parents do seem to like the idea of you and Adrien having time alone.” He wiggles his eyebrows with a smirk before taking a long sip of his cocoa.

“Shut up, both of you.” Marinette blushed, throwing a marshmallow at each of them. Alya had managed to catch it in her mouth meanwhile it bounced off of Nino’s hat.

“Mmm thanks for the extra marshmallow.” Nino smirked, dipped it in his cocoa before eating it. Laughter escaped from Alya and Nino as Marinette glared at two of her amazing friends before joining in the laughter.

“If only though.” Marinette sighed and took a drink of her hot tea as her parents and Adrien returned.

“Well, I’m glad we got that all settled!” Her dad spoke enthusiastically, patting Adrien’s back once he sat down.

“I’m even more excited for this holiday now!” Adrien smiled at their friends. “So, shall we continue the party planning and lunch?” He asked them. Alya checked her phone.

“We have a good 15 minutes before we should be headed back.” Alya answered with a smile as Marinette’s parents went back to working.

“Sounds like plenty of time to me.” Adrien smiled before devouring a chocolate croissant. “So, Nino, would you like to be the DJ for half of the New Year’s party?” He looked at his best friend siting next to him. “You’d be in charge of the music for the younger generation, but still keep in mind about the older generation and my dad’s business.” He explained a little bit more. “There will be a performer that Nathalie or my father will recommend for the older generation in attendance. So that gives you time to hang out with your friends, eat, and just enjoy the atmosphere.”

“Really bro?! Yeah! I’m totally down for that. It’ll also be a great way for me to get my foot in the door for dj’ing.” Nino replied enthusiastically.

“And don’t worry about the pay, it’s already somewhat pre-determined how the pay will be working out throughout the different areas, since it’s not the first New Years Gala that my father has hosted.” Adrien explains, finishing off an eclair. He looked over at Alya. “Would you want to help run a social media page for it?” He asked her, tilting her head to the side. “With your Ladyblog looking amazing, I can only imagine what you could do with something else for the Gala.”

“Whoa really? But what will be going on it? Just information about the Gala or?” Alya tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what all it entails.

“Yes, and just explaining some of the stuff that will be occurring, we typically have a silent auction in one area. So, you could post some of the items that will be listed in the auction. You could also post some of the gust performers or the specialty meals that will be served.” He explains to her with a nervous smile.

“So, I could do a scoop about Marinette’s parents’ bakery because they’ll do some of the catering? And the history behind the Gala and what charities will be benefiting from the silent auction?”

“Exactly. Just to help raise awareness of the causes and allow a chance for the small businesses we use to gain some popularity.” Adrien smiled, taking a final drink of his cocoa. Nino checked the time on his phone.

“We better head out, we got like five minutes to get there.” Everyone started gathering their things.

“It’s a good think you live right across the street.” Alya laughed as she nudged Marinette.

“Yup, one reason I am always late is cause I know how close I live.” She shrugs sheepishly. Everyone begins heading out, saying goodbye to her parents as they head towards school.

“See you soon!” Her dad tells Adrien, smiling and waving as they leave.

“Soon?” She asked Adrien with an arched eyebrow.

“Oh yeah! Your parents and I thought it would be a good idea if you guys somewhat moved in over the holiday. Their going to gather some things and we can really make this a Christmas that is special and one to remember! I’m excited because it means my home will actually feel like a home this year! Cause like, you’ll be there, and your parents will be there, and they are some of the most loving people I’ve ever met!” Adrien expressed happily to Marinette. She smiled at him, her heart racing and doing cartwheels in her chest.

“So, we will be somewhat moving in with you over the holiday?”

“Yes! I’m excited! It can feel more alive.” Adrien smiled happily at Marinette, excitement bubbling him over resulting in crushing Marinette in a hug. A slight gasp escaped her as she wrapped his arms back around his waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze back. 

"We will make sure it will be." She promised Adrien with another ounce of squeeze before stepping away for them to part ways today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, I've been swamped with work and finals. But, Winter Break has begun and so I'll hopefully have more time to write. Even if I'll be working a lot, guess we will see what happens. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for some more things!
> 
> Guys! I added a few sentences! Sorry for the lack of update.


	4. Day Four: Making the Arangments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Adrien's next step in planning for the holiday? Why making sure the rooms are perfect for the Dupan-Chengs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, you know, imagine this being the fourth day of December.

“So, who did you guys get for the secret Santa gift exchange?” Alya asked as they walked back to school.

“If we told you, it wouldn’t be that much of a secret, now would it?” Marinette smirked, poking her best friend. “Keep your little reporter nose away.”

“I’m just trying to get the scoop!” Alya smiled, laughing as she reached for Nino’s hand as they walked.

“There wouldn’t be any fun in telling.” Adrien laughed along with his friends as they teased their reporter friend on the way back to the school. He did wonder who had him. “Oh, well, speaking of gifts, we are going to be doing a gift exchange right? At some point?” He asked, looking between his friends. “At my house.”

“Yeah, I figured man. It’s a part of the celebration.” Nino nodded, smiling at his best friend.

“Sweet! I’m excited now! Can’t wait to get you guys some amazing presents!” Adrien exclaimed happily. Everyone shared a look before looking back at him.

“You know you don’t have to spend much money on us, right?” Alya asked as Marinette nodded.

“Yeah, we’re not your friend because you’re rich and we don’t want you thinking that.” Marinette interjected. A smile grazed his lips.

“It’s great knowing that, I’ve never really been able to buy gifts for friends. It’s always just been the basics for Father and my mom, sometimes Nathalie and my bodyguard. A few years me and Chloe have exchanged gifts before but besides them, I’ve never gotten the chance to get something for friends that aren’t Chloe.”

“Dude, we are glad to change it for you. But we just want you to know that it isn’t about money with us. Whatever you think we’ll enjoy is what we want.” Nino smiles, patting his best friend on the shoulder as the arrived at school and began heading up the stairs to the front door.

“We will make sure this is the best Christmas since your mother.” Marinette smiled at him encouragingly, her blue eyes shining with something that he dared to believe was love.

“Thank you, all of you. I have the best friends in this world!” Adrien smiles broadly and pulls them all into a hug as they reach the top of the steps. Giggles and chuckles erupted from the teens as they excited the hug so that they could head to their lockers, getting items ready for the remaining classes of the day.

* * *

Adrien took a breath, excitedly jumping out of the car and racing towards his house. He had to get it ready! Well, as much as he could. He needed to find rooms that were suitable for the Dupan-Cheng’s. Excitement bubbled him over at the thought of having a loving family atmosphere in his house around the holiday. His feet created a detour as they headed towards his dad’s office space and looking in, he admired the portrait of his mother. Taking a deep breath, he nodded towards it. This was all in honor of her, making it the most beautiful Christmas this house has seen since she was here. Eyes set with a determined look, he headed to the extra bedrooms on the other side of the staircase, wanting to make sure the rooms were ready. He had kinda wanted Marinette and his other friends to be in a room near his bedroom that away they could hang out longer without disturbing other people. Maybe he’ll see about it when the others move in for the holiday, having the friends in his hallway would allow them to hang out more often and would disturb the adults less. Speaking of adults, he wondered if the chef was still going to be staying for the holiday. He needed to check on the staffing, since his father was away and he wanted it to be welcoming to everyone, not just his set of outsiders he was bringing in. That sparked a question. What about Master Fu? Looking around, he decided he was alone enough to ask Plagg.

“Hey Plagg, do you think we could invite Master Fu?” He asked his kawami, looking down at the black floating God. He flew out of his shirt, touching his small paw to the side of his chin.

“I mean it’s up to you, kid. I don’t think he’s ever really been invited to anything?” He shrugged, his paw like hands coming up into the air. “But it would be nice seeing Tikki and Wayzz.” He admitted, nodding as he thought to himself. “See, we don’t really celebrate the holidays like you humans do. But we haven’t seen each other in a while so it would be nice. Do you think we could visit Master and ask his thoughts?” Plagg asked, hope in his usually sarcastic voice throwing Adrien through a slight loop. Blinking a few times, Adrien nodded.

“Yeah, of course!” He looked at his best friend. “That can be arranged.” A smile spread across the models face as he looked down, developing an idea of his own for Plagg’s Christmas present. “How about we call him to see if we can go over after we make sure the rooms are set up for Marinette and her family?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sounds like a plan, if I can have some cheese.” Plagg floated forward some, his tiny cat ears twitching in excitement. A soft chuckle escapes Adrien as he reaches into his pocket to pass him a bit of cheese. He had to begin thinking about what he wanted to get his friends also, not wanting to get the presents last minute. Adrien continued to survey the rooms. Once they had all the blankets in the house he could find, he pulled out his phone before staring at it. “What’s up, kid?” Plagg asked, licking his little paw to get some of the remaining crumbs off of it.

“I don’t believe I have Master Fu’s number…” Adrien glanced at Plagg and saw him facepalm.

“Oh yeah… That small detail.” He mumbled to himself before sighing and zooming over to Adrien’s phone. “May I?” He asked as he already typed in the information for his address. “There. Now Mush!” Plagg laughed, flying up to Adrien's hair and yanking a few strands to the side. “Or, dash away! As the bearded man would say.” His snicker erupted around the room. Adrien arched an eyebrow, sending his eyes in the direction of his kwami.

“You ok there, Plagg?” Adrien chuckled as he reached into his pocket to pull out a beanie to hide him as he exited the room and headed towards the front door.

“Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He cackled as he moved around, and before long Adrien felt a purring sensation on top of his head. A small smile spread across his face, knowing full well that he had fallen asleep. He glanced at his phone, making sure he would head in the correct direction. 6 blocks East. Got it. He began walking towards the said direction, he slid his phone in his pocket and began thinking about some ideas for his friends. He had a pretty decent idea of what to get Nino, a good pair of DJ headphones and maybe a new recording thing for him to put mixes on. Alya liked Ladybug almost as much as he did. Maybe he’ll get her some expensive merch, he knew the best places for quality goods. Marinette could use a gift card to that one fabric store that Father enjoyed deeply. He’d need to ask Nathalie if she knew so he wouldn’t have to bother him. For the Secret Santa gift, he would have to think a little more about that. He wanted it to be something good, something fitting. He should also debate on gifts for his other classmates as well, especially if he’s going to be hosting them for a party. Oh! A Ugly Christmas Sweater party! He’s never had one but has always thought how hilarious they were. Oooh and there could be a contest! And the prize be something like unlimited ugly sweaters for life or something silly. He’d have to try and win that one though.He glanced up at the street, thinking about it a little bit. It should’ve been about 5 blocks by now with his internal planning.

“Turn Right and continue One block.” He tilted his head, looking down the street before heading on. “Make a left, crossing the street, and then another right and that’s where his place is.” He glanced around before following the directions. Nothing around looked very familiar, but also didn’t look too obscure. But then again, what was he expecting? China town? He shook his head, dissatisfied with his thought process. “Just cause it’s magical, doesn’t mean it’s going to look obscure.” He mumbled, looking down at his seemingly innocent ring. “Looks can be very deceiving.” He felt movement on his head, sensing that Plagg was awakening. He crawled down the back of his neck where his scarf his father got him touched the beanie so he wouldn’t be noticed. He went around to the front, poking his head out to look at Adrien.

“You ready? Just knock on the door and Fu will appear.” Plagg explained, nodding to the building that was in front of him. Adrien followed his directions, not entirely sure what his kwamii was getting him into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update! Did not mean for that to happen but, as you know, life gets in the way. Obviously not a akuma but other events. Like school.


	5. Day Five: The Dupain-Chengs Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her family prepare for the Holiday at Adrien's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Psst. Just think today is the 5th day of December.--

Marinette was working on gathering her bag, one of a few actually, for the stay at Adrien’s throughout the break. Her parents had discussed some ideas and thought it would be a good idea to split time between both their beloved home and Adrien’s empty one. They hoped that by spending time at both locations, Adrien could have a Christmas to remember. A good one after his mother disappeared. Her parents were gathering some bakery goods to take over for the initial dinner tonight at Adrien’s place before they would figure out the sleeping areas and places they would be incharge of decorating as a family for the holiday. Their own home had been holiday decorated for a few weeks, her father being the overly excited one of the family to have decorations spread about.

“Marinette! You almost ready?” Her mother had called up to her, not bothering to climb the ladder to her room.

“Yes Maman!” She called back, settling the remaining bag at the front of her trap door. It would make things easier to throw them out of her room and down the corridor before trying to carry them all down at once. She looked over to where her sewing machine was, wishing she could bring it along with her so she could work on the gifts she wanted to make everyone. She had thought about making Adrien gloves to match the scarf, adding in smart-touch compatible fingertips. She just had to figure out if she should do it by hand or machine, and a way to get his measurements. Finally looking around and deciding she had everything for the next few days, she nodded and exited her room grabbing her bags along the way. 

“You excited cupcake?” Her dad smiled as she gathered her parents bags, heading out to the car that Adrien had sent for them to head over to his house. 

“Yes! I am Papa. Are you?” She asked her father, looking up at him with a brilliant smile.

“Of course! I really want to help out this young man. He deserves a good holiday, from what I’ve heard. It’s the least we can do.” He patted her shoulder after they loaded their bags into the car. 

“You think they’ll have things to bake there or will we need to bring some ingredients?” Sabine asked, coming up to them with her own bags and a neatly wrapped gift box. 

“They should, and if not we can always make a quick run back here.” Marinette looked down at her mother with a gentle smile. 

“I guess that is true.” Sabine smile softly, chuckling as she covers her mouth. “Are you excited to be spending time with Adrien?” Her eyes lit up with a knowing look. Marinette felt her cheeks warm and heat up at the thought of her parents knowing the crush on Adrien, but with the way her room was, she couldn’t blame them.

“Yes. I feel like we and our friends will be able to give him a great holiday. I know he deserves one especially since his mother disappeared.” Marinette explained, they all arranged the stuff in the car and shut the trunk.

“Well! It looks like we are good to go!” Her dad spoke excitedly, dusting his hands off like he just completed baking. “You have everything?” Marinette thought, looking at everything.

“How bout I run up just to make sure?” She suggested to her parents who nodded, opening the car and trying to figure out the best way to sit. Marinette jogged inside, Tikki phasing through her purse to look at Marinette. “Would you be so kind?” She asked and with a slight giggle, Tikki phased through the building up towards their home. Marinette had made it to the stairs when Tikki had phased back to her.

“There are three bags left by the door. Other than that, it seems like you guys have gotten everything.” The little sprite spoke happily to Marinette who patted her head gently. 

“Thanks Tikki!” She pulled out her phone and headed up the stairs. She sent a quick message to Adrien letting him know they were finishing up loading the car and would be headed that way soon. She entered their apartment, discovering no one had locked the door. She quickly gathered everything outside of the door, locking the handle and looked over at Tikki. “Do you think you could possibly lock the deadbolt?” Marinette asked kindly. “I’ll start heading down.” She waited for the kwami’s head to nod before she began heading down the stairs to the door that lead to the outside that wasn’t connected to the bakery. By the time she arrived, Tikki had already arrived and phased into her purse, opening the door and pushing one of the bags out.

“Oh! If we knew, I would’ve came up to help you!” Tom said, rushing over to his daughter and helping by grabbing the bag she was pushing with her toes. 

“It really isn’t a problem Papa.” She smiled as her phone dinged, alerting her of a text message. Once everything was finally settled and they entered the car, she was able to check the text message. Adrien had replied and was excited for when they would get there. A small smile formed on the girls lips, thinking of how to make this holiday break all that more exciting. Maybe they could go ice skating! But just them two this time. She wasn’t going to make the mistake of inviting other people again. Maybe it’ll actually become a date this time.

“Do you know when it’ll start snowing, Marinette?” Her mom asked, looking out the window and up at the sky.

“I don’t Maman. But it should be soon.” Marinette glanced up at the sky, it was a delicate blue. “Probably not today, though.” 

“Ok. I figured we could make the homemade cocoa on the first night of snow.” Her mom explained, smiling at her daughter from where she sat beside her.

“Yeah, I like that. And maybe make some gingerbread cookies?” She suggested, already thinking of fun ways to decorate them. Her mom giggled, smiling as she looked over at her again.

“You think Adrien will be able to handle that much sweets?” Her mom asked her, raising an eyebrow. “The boy does seem to lvoe to eat.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he will. He is on that strict modeling diet but he’s got ways of keeping his shape like fencing and a rock-climbing wall in his room. So it shouldn’t be a problem.” Marinette explained the reasoning. She looked up and saw them arriving at the house, the gates opened to allow entry to the car. ‘Deep breath Marinette. It’ll be ok.’ She thought to herself, trying to sooth some of the nerves that were already trying to show. ‘This is for Adrien to have a wonderful Christmas.’ She looked determined out the window, the car coming to a stop in front of the front door, seeing Adrien exit the house wearing the blue scarf she created for his birthday the past year. The family filed out of the car, waving happily at Adrien as they gathered their things, the blonde of the house came running over to them to help.

“Welcome! I hope you guys enjoy your time here. I’ve got a few rooms ready and it’s up to you where you al would want to stay.” His smile lit up all the way to his eyes, causing the family to smile warmly at him.

“Wonderful, son! Now, show us the way to the bedrooms so we can unpack and start the fun thing called baking!” Her dad exclaimed happily as he unloaded the trunk.

“Of course Mr. Dupain!”

“Please, call me Tom! Or dad number 2!” Tom chuckled, winking at the model who blushed slightly.

“O-Ok T-Tom. Here, let me help some!” He went to grab one of her mother's bags and one for her father. He lead the way into the house as Marinette slung her backpack on and picked up two of her bags, following in behind her mother.

“Oh wow.” Sabine spoke softly once they entered the house. It looked freshly decorated, smelled of wood and pine. The atmosphere was completely different than when Marinette had visited in the past.

“I see that you’ve already got some work done with the christmas decorations, my boy!” Her dad looked around excitedly, she could already see the wheels turning about how to further the decorations.

“Please don’t go too overboard this year Papa.” Marinette warned with a slight laugh and shake of her head.

“Overboard? Is there really such a thing with the size of this place?” Adrien had asked with a smile. It was really a simple question but it was the look he gave Marinette that sent her heart on a roller coaster.

“Y-Yeah there papa Is. There Is with Papa.” She stumbled over her words, sensing the heat rise in her face. “He loves decorating. One reason baging is- baking is good for him.” “Ah so you must have got your creativeness from him!” Adrien smiled happily before turning and leading them down the hallway, one Marinette hadn’t been down before. “So, I was thinking that while it’s just you guys here, you could have your own little wing-hallway place. And maybe when others come to stay, you could move down to another hallway Marinette. Cause I’m sure when Alya and Nino arrive, your parents wouldn’t want to be kept up by us.” Adrien rambled, his ears turning a little red from behind.

“I would be ok with that. What about you two? Maman? Papa?” Marinette asked her parents, she could feel the heat around her neck now at the thought of moving to be closer to Adrien. Maybe over the break, he and her could have a sleepover! That would be so much fun.

“I don’t see why not when Alya and Nino are here.” Maman nodded happily.

“And in the meantime, we can have our little family in the same area still while keeping you company Adrien!” Papa said with a chuckle in his voice, the group coming to a stop in front of a few rooms.

“Ok, awesome! So here are the rooms I’ve prepared for you guys, there is a bathroom in each. Uh, yeah. You can choose whichever ones you want!” Adrien smiled widely, gesturing with a bag towards the rooms in front of him. The family looked at him then the rooms, slowly looking around into the rooms offered to them. Marinette looked into the first room on the left, seeing light lavender and blue room. She actually liked the design of it, looked comfortable and homey. Her parents were looking into a yellow and dark blue room, nodding to themselves as thought about the room. 

“I like this room. What about you Tom?” Her mom looked up at her dad, smiling as she patted his arm.

“Oh I think this will do splendidly!” He claps happily and looks around the room, entering and rubbing his hands together. “Plenty of room to decorate also!”

“Don’t over do it hunny.” Her mom said, looking up at him.

“Honestly, it’s all good. I want you guys to make it home! Mr. Dupain, you can decorate the room however you wish!” Adrien speaks happily, heading in to their room, setting down some of their bags. Marinette turns and heads to get her bag. As she bends down, hand extended, she bumps heads with Adrien, causing them to pop back up, rubbing their heads.

“Sorry!” They said in unisense, their cheeks lighting up with blush. They head back down, both squatting this time, and both hands arrive at the same handle at the same time. “Sorry!” They say, retracting their hands quickly, Adrien’s going up to rub the back of his neck.

“Hey, it’s just like the Mecha Strike 3 Tournament practice.” He looked up at her, his hair lightly falling into his eyes. 

“Ye-Yeah is it. I-I mean it is.” Marinette responded, heat rising up more over her cheeks this time. “Can’t remember believe, can’t remember you - Can’t believe you remember that.”

“Of course I do! I got to play a awesome game with a amazing friend!” Marinette’s eyes widened.  _ ‘He just called me a amazing friend!’  _

“Oh Well great!” Marinette quickly dropped down and grabbed her bag, holding it to her chest as she blushed, wanting to hide behind it. 

“I got this one.” Adrien smiled, grabbing not just one, but two bags, one was a suitcase with wheels. “Which room did you decide on?” He asked kindly, smiling at her happily.

“This one.” She replied, standing in the doorway. He nodded and lead her inside the room, disposing her bags on the stool-bench at the end of the bed.

“Alright. Well, I’ll let you guys get settled, and go check on the kitchen and make sure they have everything for you guys.” Adrien smiled, looking down a little bit.

“Ok.” Marinette smiled, dispositing her bag with the other two, waiting and turning around right before he exits the door. “Adrien, wait.” He turned around, smiling as he looks at her.

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything. I really hope that you have a fantastic holiday and we can make it perfect.”

“You’re welcome, Marinette. But really, I should be thanking you.” His smile spread across his face. “You being here will help make it perfect.” He blushed a little bit and waved, exiting the room. Once she knew he wasn’t near she fell back onto the surprisingly plush bed, grabbed a pillow and pushed it onto her face as she screamed into it, kicking the air excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys aren't upset for the wait for the update!! I know I meant for this story to become a quick read, buttt some chapters I guess wont be. Eh, it's alright.


	6. Night 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night that Adrien hatches a plan.

Adrien looked around, stepping back to look at the room before him, planning and thinking about how he could create it. Rubbing his chin, he looked towards the place where the windows were. They enveloped the room quite like his. He turned and looked towards the wall. It wasn’t elaborate as his, didn’t have a second story or anything like that, but it was more than comfortable. He already began thinking about how he wanted it to be designed, where the bed and a few chairs would be, dressers and wardrobe. Closing his eyes, he pictured the room he was getting inspiration from. There would be cherry-blossom tree over the bead, on each side framing it like a canopy. Oh! What if he also includes a canopy around the bed? That would be very elegant. He looked at the calendar on his phone. He has a little over a week to get this done, and while she wasn’t here.

“Kid, what are you doing? You’ve been staring at the wall for ten minutes straight.” Plagg asked, exiting his shirt to look at him, poking his nose gently. Adrien blinked and looked at his Kwami. 

“Planning on one of the Christmas presents for Marinette.” Adrien says with a smile. Plaggs non-existent eyebrow raised at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if she will be moving down to this wing when Nino and Alya arrive, why not set her up with a bedroom that could be her’s anytime this holiday? A personalized one? It’d be like a early Christmas present. And if she ever would need to stay here during the school or any other break, she’d have her own room.” He explained, smiling. “Like if she got a internship with my father.”

“Mhmmm, sure. But I have to admit, she’s got talent.” Plagg nodded, flying to rest on his Chosen’s shoulder. “So, when are you going to start this project of yours?” He asked, looking around as if to try and see what Adrien was envisioning.

“Well, I need to order the furniture and paint and everything. Oh! Maybe if her mother would like to paint the blossoms Marinette uses everywhere in her designs, then it could be a little more personal!” Adrien said excitedly, bouncing a little bit on his toes before moving around the room, heading to the bed. “We can probably keep this bead here, just change the bedding.” He mumbled to himself.

“Sooo how are you going to do all of this?”

“Well, the painting can be done by professionals, and her mom if she’d like to do that. Then I just have to order things and sneak them in here when she’s not present so that it doesn’t ruin the surprise.” Adrien reached up and stroked an invisible beard. “I would say I could see about getting Alya involved for styling purposes but I don’t exactly want to tell anyone. Plus I’m not sure how well Alya is at keeping secrets from Marinette.” He explained, glancing down at Plagg.

“She’s the reporter friend who runs the Ladyblog, right?” Plagg double checked, thinking to himself it seemed.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t blame you from not sure about trusting her or not then.” Plagg agreed, nodding his head. “I may be the god of destruction, but I may have something up my sleeve.” He winked at Adrien causing his stomach to turn.

“Uhh what do you mean?” Adrien asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to his kwami.

“I’m just saying, I have my ways of helping out. Look, kid, I can see how much you respect and adore Pigtails, and she’s a good kid herself. If you are able to grab me some of her family's famous bread and Camembert, I’m all game to help make this a great present. It’s really nice what you do for her, considering you called her your classes’ everyday Ladybug. And I’m not blind or a idiot. I am with you at school all day and I do see what all she does, not just for her friends but random other students throughout the day. She really is your guys’s everyday Ladybug and she deserves to be treated like a, oh what do you call her when your Chat? Oh yeah. Princess.” A smirk was left on the tiny floating cat’s face, his little fangs resting on the lips ever so slightly. Adrien stood there, blinking once then twice. 

“Wow, Plagg. Didn’t know you cared that much for her.” Adrien reached up to tickle his belly. “And yeah…” Adrien looked out the windows, a dreamy expression on his face as he thought about the two pigtailed ladies in his life. “I was telling the truth when I told her that. She really is our everyday Ladybug. And I call her that because she’s super sweet and amazing to everyone.” Plagg’s response was to just cross his arms and ignore his Chosen, flying over and looking around the room, trying to imagine some of the things Adrien was thinking. Shrugging his shoulders, he headed to his room to start on some research for designing ideas. Humming to himself, he pulled up different resources, wanting to help local shops and whatnot, he surveyed the results. Feeling satisfied with what he was able to uncover and find, he wrote them down, jotting ideas and what company will be responsible for each of the idea. He wanted to keep all of this secret from everyone, including Nathalie. Not his brightest idea but he didn’t really care. He wanted this to be a big surprise. A early Christmas gift for Marinette. A giant thank you for everything she’s done not only just for him, but for his entire class. She was truly their everyday Ladybug and he wanted to treat her the best he could. And if that means giving her a room in his house and having it personalized and customization to his heart’s content, then by golly he was going to do it! Satisfied with himself, he turned off his computers, going and getting ready for bed.

“So when is everything going to start?” Plagg asked, yawning and circling the pillow he slept on.

“I think I’ll start arranging everything tomorrow and plan it around the Dupain-Cheng’s staying here that way Marinette won’t see it coming!” Adrien said excitedly, stretching and changing into his pajamas before climbing into bed.

“You sure she’s just a friend, kid?” Plagg asked with what seemed like a chuckle in his scratchy voice.

“I mean, yeah. She’s one of my best friends and what better way of showing her that she is than giving her a room?” Adrien said with a yawn, turning out the lights and snuggling into his blankets, excited for what’s going to be occurring in the next few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reads = short chapters  
> But this chapter is by far not unimportant. ;)


	7. Mixing the Morning Routines, Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixing the two morning routines of different people will always be entertaining.

Adrien stretched as he awoken at the slight light of dawn drawing into his room. He sat up, running a hand through his hair as he blinked drowsily. Plagg yawned as he floated up with his cheese.

“Morning, kid.”

“Morning Plagg.” Adrien smiled, reaching up and scratched the floating cat’s head. He paused, sniffing the air once again. “Whoa. You smell that?” Adrien jumped out of bed, grabbing a shirt and heading to the door.

“It’s easily believable that it is because there is a baking family staying with you in the house.” Plagg explains, stuffing his face with a slice of cheese. “You think you could grab a croissant for me?” He asked before flying into the kids pocket as he exited his room, following his nose to the delicious smell.

“Good morning my boy!” Mr. Dupain spoke excitedly, dressed ready for the day accompanied with a chefs hat.

“Good morning Mr. Dupain!” Adrien spoke a little more alert, starting to wake up with the enthusiasm escaping Marinette’s dad.

“Please, call me Tom or Dad!” He spoke excitedly, going and mixing something else together.

“Alright Mr. Tom.” Adrien smiled happily, going and grabbing a croissant and stuffing another one in his pocket for his kwami.

“You are a very polite young man. Which is good to see now a days.” Tom nodded before pausig his mixing and going to flatten some dough. “Marinette was just in here, I think she went into the room over there,” he nodded to the breakfast eating area. “I think she realized she won't be able to be late when you and her are in the same place.” Her father chuckled, sending him a wink. Oh yeah! They could head to school together!

“Ok! Thank you again, sir!” He said excitedly, grabbing another croissant and some chocolate spread before heading over to the breakfast nook where he used to eat breakfast with his mother. He entered the small cozy area and saw the cute bluenette sitting at the table, gazing sleepily at a glass of milk in front of her. “Morning Marinette!” He spoke happily, pulling out the chair next to her at the rounded table and sitting down. “Did you sleep well?”

“Morning Adrien. I slept lovely, how about yourself?” Marinette asked, covering her mouth with a yawn before taking a sip of her milk, eyes half closed. A slight chuckle escaped his lips, she was awfully cute in the morning, or at least when she’s half asleep.

“I slept great.” He responded happily, taking the last bite of his first croissant before spreading the chocolate best he could onto the second one. She nodded, rubbing an eye before taking a bite of her own croissant.

“That’s good.” She tilted her head towards him with a slight smile. She was in the same pajamas that she was wearing when he was attempting to escape his bodyguard. He briefly wondered if she made them herself.

“Since we are in the same place, I figured we would go to school together, we can ride in my car.” He explained, nibbling on his croissant, hoping to cherish the flavors.

“Alright. Sounds good to me.” Marinette smiled a sleepy smile and looked over at him. She blinked a few times, getting to be more awake and now was looking at him, almost very panicky. “Oh- Adrien! H-hi. Yes, it would be idea good to- be a good idea to go in together.” She nodded before slapping her hands on her face. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” She shook her head in her hands, sloppy pigtails trailing behind her. Reaching over, he laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Marinette, there's no reason for you to be sorry.” He smiled warmly at her, seeing her mesmerizing eyes glancing up at him through her fingers. “It’s going to be fun getting to spend so much time with you!” He said excitedly, perking up a little bit. She removed her hands, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

“Really?” She asked nervously.

“Yes! It’s going to be amazing. Getting to spend so much time with an amazing friend such as yourself. I’m the lucky one here, your family is here and you guys are going to help me warm up this place and let us have a great holiday!” He speaks excitedly, watching as Marinette’s deep blue eyes search his own and his face. A slight blush spreads upon her cheeks while a smile spread among her lips.

“Yeah, it’s going to be a great holiday.” Marinette moved and wrapped him in a hug, hugging him tightly before backing away. “Well I’m going to go get ready for school now. Meet you at the main staircase?”

“Sounds like a plan.” He nodded with a smile, getting up and departing ways to go to their respective rooms. Upon arriving, Adrien checked the weather as Plagg flew from his pocket with his croissant in hand. It looked like the temperatures would begin to be dropping so he should bring the scarf his father gave him for his birthday. Adrien walked over to his dresser, grabbing his clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He put on some music on his phone, he was feeling a classical kind of music this morning. He started the shower and undressed, entering the warm water with a gentle sigh. He used the products that were best for the condition of his hair that day before putting on the face scrub he was given by his dermatologist to keep on the ‘perfect teen face’ for his father's fashion line. He honestly didn’t mind, it felt nice to get rid of the sweat and grime that builds up over the course of a day. Especially when you are a secret superhero that has to deal with Akuma’s randomly. If felt nice, feeling his face breathe against the wash once he rinced himself off. He ran through his hair once more with the shampoo before rinsing that out to put the conditioner in. As he let that soak in, he started to wash and rinse off his body, seeing some bruises from the fencing bout earlier in the week finally going away. Finishing up his shower, he turned it off and began drying off.

“Man, you humans have some weird cleaning rituals.” Plagg snickered causing Adrien to roll his eyes.

“Oh hush. You’ve probably seen weirder ones than me.” Adrien brought a towel to his hair to begin getting the water off of his hair.

“That is true.” Plagg said as he flew into the shower, examining the bottles. Adrien took this opportunity to begin putting on his clothes before getting out his blow dryer to dry his hair. Doing a stretch, Adrien thought about the day ahead. He needed to start putting things in order for the gift for Marinette. "There is this one," Plagg continued talking about the cleaning as he floated towards Adrien. "Where it's a public one and people clean you with freezing water. And it's so weird because they also do a message afterwards but it's anything from what you would call relaxing."

"Well good, you can't say anything else about my bathing." Adrien said playfully, sticking his tongue out at him. "Now, let's go see if Marinette is ready for school." He opened his overshirt and Plagg flew in. He proceeded to head down the hallway towards the main staircase with a jump in his step and a whistle escaping his lips. Pulling out his phone, he began ordering the furniture that would be needed for Marinette's room. The aspect of the gift portion of the room reminded him, he held her name as her secret santa. He's got to come up with a amazing gift for her! No telling what she's going to create. Just thinking about the secret Santa exchange, he wondered about who has him. It could be anyone, including Marinette. Arriving to the staircase, he saw the girl sitting down in one of the chairs, furiously sketching out an idea.

Moving as quietly as he could, he peered over her shoulder, holding his breath as to not disturb her whilst in the creating process. The design was simply amazing. It appeared to be a evening down coat, one that could be worn to a gala or charity event.

"I love the detail on the sleeves." Adrien spoke softly, hoping not to be loud in her ear. A squak, it really wasnt a squeak but a squak, came from the artist. Jumping up off the chair, Marinette dropped the pencil she was using but kept the sketchbook in hand.

"Adrien! I didn't know you had arrived." She blushes madly and for some reason his heart did a odd beat.

"I didn't mean to startle you! I'm sorry Marinette. Are you ok?" He asked, helping to steady her before bending down to pick up her drawing utensil.

"Yep!" She nodded, taking the pencil from his hand and sliding it into her backpack before putting it on. "Oh! My parents gave me some more corrisonts to bring with us to school." She smiled at him causing his heart to beat funny once more. 

"Awesome! Let's head on out then?" He smiled as he looked down at the goodie bag in her hand. "I think they'll be happily welcomed." He nodded with a satisfied smile. Oh, he was going to have fun this holiday. And he was going to make sure she wouldn't forget it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dealing with the long wair!! Hope you guys like it. Comment, say hi, or have a wonderful day. Feels are to come soon. Any guesses at who has who for seceret Santa?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my story! You're kudos, bookmarks, and comments make me super happy! I really appreciate it! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more!! 
> 
> I'll be posting updates on my Tumblr for when I've updated a chapter or posted a new story, I shall link it here soon. Thank you again for reading, it means the world! [dadplagg-mamatikki.tumblr](https://dadplagg-mamatikki.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm still low-key trying to get used to how this site works, so forgive me for things that are oddly placed! Anyways, I've created a discord area for this story! Feel free to check it out! It includes fun little things like songs that inspire it, updates about when I'm working, as well as some of my other stories! [Holiday Experience Discord Channel](https://discord.gg/B2W5TJ2)  
> If you want to be a beta for this story or any of my others, you'll be able to find information here for that! Thank you once more for reading my story! Please enjoy and leave feedback! I can't even begin to tell you how excited I get when I see there's any interaction with my stories.


End file.
